Wait For You
by NightOfAThousandDreams
Summary: After a bitterly harsh fight with Beth, Justin is pushed off his pedestal in a particularly humiliating way. And he's happy it happened. JustinXBeth ONESHOT


**Hey guys! Welcome to my oneshot! Okay, so this takes place sometime after "Ocean's Eight or Nine". Don't worry, there are no spoilers :)**

**Oh, and this just plays with one of Winter-Rae's back-stories for this couple. I'm dedicating this to you, Winter!**

**Okay here we go:**

"J-Justin..." Beth whimpered, a mixture a misery and hurt mixing in her eyes "How could you..."

He smirked, flipping his hair sexily. If she was her normal self, she would have swooned at the gesture. But she wasn't feeling particularly _normal_ today. She felt cheated, heartbroken, and humiliated. She felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes. She bit her lip, crying desperately to herself not to cry, not to show any weaknesses. She looked at him straight in the eye. Those blue, perfect eyes. But those blue, perfect eyes were glinting with the unmistakable glimmer of amusement.

She hated him.

"How could I, Beth?" Justin finally replied, giving her his trademark grin. "Well it was pretty simple. Would you like to hear it?"

Beth's reply was inaudible, though the group surrounding the two thought they heard a weak 'no'.

Justin laughed. "Well, after my elimination last season, I knew that I was being _way _too nice and needed to get farther into the game. But I needed a plan. So, I grabbed two of the most naive and guillible girls I could find. So, I picked you and Lindsay."

Several of the other campers just stared at the model, their thoughts filled with rage and confusion. Why in the world would he do that? Did he _really_ want to be a male Heather? Why? Wasn't she the one who voted him off last season? LeShawna cast a glare at the pretty boy, her eyes narrowing into angry slits. _Boy he had some explaining to do..._

Beth's lip wobbled, threatening to give way to crying and weeping. But she couldn't. She couldn't let him see her tears. Not after what he did to her. How could he be so mean? She had sincerely thought that Justin was her friend, even if he didn't like her the same way she did. But she was being _used? _It was strange how she would let other people trick her into doing their own dirty deeds. She had always been so trusting, so loving. And _this_ was what she got?

Suddenly, rage started to replace sadness; a cold calculating shimmer in her eye replacing the miserable look. _Someone would pay..._

"So I was never your friend Beth. Never was, never will be. You were just my pawn. So stop following me around and BEAT IT._"_

"Why should I?"

Murmers and gasps erupted from the crowd. Justin turned around and became instantly startled at the pure anger and determination that was plastered all over Beth's face. Not that mattered. She wouldn't _dare_ to do a thing to him. Would she?

"You know what Justin? I don't know why I was all goo-goo over you in the first place. You're lazy, inconsiderate and a real narcissist!" Beth yelled stomping up to him and sticking her finger into his chest. "You're lower than Heather! At least she didn't use people's feelings against them!"

Justin looked at her, not knowing what to say. No one had dared talk to him like that before. He had always been spoiled clean, as his mother was proud that the whole 'test-tube baby' idea had worked out for the better. He was literally a human money-making machine. And that was the only reason he was created; to make money.

Justin shook the bitter thoughts out of his head. _Not now_, he told himself.

He then turned to Beth and made a startling comeback. "At least, I have human friends and a pretty fa-"

A painful stinging sensation on his cheek cut him off abruptly. Beth looked at him, lowering her hand from the hard slap. Wait, she had _slapped_ him? Who, besides the psychotic Izzy and the sadistic Chris, had _ever_ dared to lay a hand on his perfect, godlike body? No one; his face was too precious of a gem to scar it. He cringed as he remembered his parents not allowing him to hang out with the "normal" people. They had constantly praised him, telling him that his beauty set him on a pedestal far above all others.

It felt like Beth had pushed him off the pedestal and then burned it.

She continuned to glare at him, her glasses falling off in the process. He took the moment to realize that she actually had some very nice eyes... not as nice as his, of course.

"And you know what else?" Beth growled, snapping the eye candy out of his thoughts. "You wanna know what happens to people like you? People who think that the WHOLE world revolves around them because they're pretty?"

Justin looked down at her, acting like he didn't really care what she was going to say. She smirked and gave him a hard push. "They go bald!" she said with a haunting gaze.

Justin immediately reached up to his luscious, thick hair. "No!" he gasped, genuinely frightened. No, not him, never him, he couldn't go _bald_! Being bald was for..._normal_ people.

Beth looked at him and continued her rant. "They get beer bellies!" she hissed.

The male model immediately wrapped his arms around his 12 pack. Never! Not him! ...Right?

"And you know what else?!" the homely girl growled, backing him towards the lake. "You wanna know what else?"

"No! Don't tell me! I'm perfect, I'll never be ugly!" Justin whimpered his ego crashing down with full force. You would think that he would brush the comments aside, but he had never been insulted. He had been called god-like, beautiful, and angel, perfection. His whole life, he had people's trust by the flash of a smile. No one ever told him such horrid things. And here was little old Beth taunting him, even though minutes before she had been crying. She had said each word with such force, such harsh sincerity, that he was actually scared that it would come true.

Beth looked at him straight in the eye, but this time with the upper hand. "They work at McDonald's!" she hissed with triumph.

"NOOO!" Justin cried, falling to his knees in surrendering air. "Stop it, make it stop!"

Beth's eyes widened at the full damage she had caused just by uttering a few words. She silently stared at him hugging his knees and nervously rocking back and forth. For a long time, she had thought that Justin's confidence was sky high, even egotistical. But she felt like now, she was seeing a different side of him, a weak, broken side. She wondered what had caused the sudden breakdown. Her words, maybe. But she felt like there was something more...

Shaking her head, Beth began to head back to her trailer, only to be pulled back by two arms wrapped around her legs. She looked down to see a crazed Justin, his eyes wide and pleading with shock. "I'm sorry Beth!" he whimpered. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!"

Slightly freaked out, she nodded her head in acceptance. Justin's eyes widened even more. "_REALLY?_" he asked, joy creeping into his facial expression. "Uh, sure, yeah, I forgive you. Now could you _please_ let go?"

He complied, leaving the girl to walk away.

Gwen lifted an eyebrow. "I'm going to bed." she said simply. "Hopefully, it was _all_ a dream."

Heather arched an eyebrow. "Beth was mean," she said, frowning a bit. She then smugly grinned. "I like it."

A group of guys surrounded the broken mass that was Justin. Duncan raised an eyebrow. "Er, dude, are you okay?" he asked, not really wanting to know.

Justin said nothing, only staring after Beth.

Geoff waved a hand in front of the dazed teen, not getting any response. "Uh, guys, I think we've lost him."

Duncan turned to face Justin, and then gave him a hard smack on the head. "Hello?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

The only response that they got was one word:

"Beth..."

**Confession Cam**

**Duncan:**

***stares into the camera for a while before suddenly cracking up into laughter* "Okay man, that was _rich_. Justin? Into _Beth?_ No frickin' way! I'll bet that he's just scheming for a second crack at the win." *pauses, before cracking up again* "But seriously, his whole freaking out over his looks is a little creepy."**

**LeShawna:**

**"I don't know. I know fo SHO that pretty boy ain't going down so easily. But did ya _see_ how he was looking at her after Beth's fly rant? Mhmm, I almost feel like he ain't lyin'. *pauses* Almost.**

**Harold:**

**"It's actually pretty simple what happened. All the bad things that Beth had thrown at him was enough to crack his ego. Why? Because he isn't used to insults. He's used to being put up on a pedastel. And let's just say that the ball of insults hit him hard enough to knock down the pedestal and mess up his mind so he's in love with the thrower. Wait does that make any sense?"**

**Justin:**

***Has a dreamy look on his face that is usually on his lady fans***

**"Beth..."**

**End Confession Cam**

Justin sat on the worn log, watching the waves beat on the the ocean shore with a steady rhythm. His mind was deep in thought. How long had he played his little game of "Cover the real me up"? Probably a long time. He sighed as he watched a mother bird teach her chicks how to fly. A sad smile played on his face. He wasn't really child. He was never a child. His parents had never looked at him as their baby boy, but as their ticket to wealth and fame. As great as the model life sounded, deep down, he had never really wanted to be one. He had wanted to be a firefighter, or a policeman. But all his life, he grinned, posed, and lived for the camera.

Eventually, he started to listen to his parents; he started to make himself believe that he was better than everyone else. That he was superior. He stopped longing to be friends with the other kids and started to build a narcissitic relationship with himself. Fun. Throughout the years, he began to lose his sense of depth and gain superficial tendencies. It was all about _him. He_ was god.

But today, with what Beth had said, had really struck a cord. It had been the first time in his life that someone had dared insult him like Beth did. She spoke her mind, and really let him have it. But instead of getting angry, he started to respect her, see her as an equal. He felt like the real world had punched him in the face. But he had needed it. Beth, in a way, was his saviour.

"Hey."

Justin snapped out of his musings and looked up at the homely girl. "Oh, hey," he said, his face tinting red. Whether it was from his embarrassment or from his feelings, he couldn't tell.

She sat down next to him, and looked at him in the eye. "If you want to say something, tell me." she said. She wasn't cold, but she wasn't acting particularly sweet either.

Justin looked at his feet. "I....I..."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "You what?" she asked quietly.

The model squeezed his eyes shut and let it all out. "Look, I'm sorry that I was acting like a jerk with a God-complex okay?" he said in one breath, pausing to breathe. "I'm sorry that I called you ugly, and I'm sorry that I used your feelings against you. But most of all..."

He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Beth hesitantly put a hand on his shoulder. "I forgive you," she began to recite, "Bu-"

"I LOVE YOU!"

She looked at him, startled. "Wha-what was that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Justin shook his head furiously. "No, I really mean it! Beth, you have no idea how much I owe you! You...you...saved me."

Beth's eyes widened. "I what?" she asked stupidly.

Justin looked at her with sincerity. "You saved me."

Realization flooded in her head as she put two and two together. She felt flattered. She wanted to squeal in triumph, hug him, kiss him. But something stopped her. Slowly she drew Justin into an embrace.

"Look, I really want to believe you." she said simply, looking at the ground. "But after what you did to me today, it's going to take some time."

Justin felt crestfallen, though he expected it to happen. "That's okay." he mumbled. He then gave her a look of determination."I'll wait for you. Mark my word's I'll wait for you!"

He then sat up and walked away. Silently Beth looked at the sky and gave a weak smile. Maybe not now, but later. She felt like he was telling her the truth, but the hurt was too great. But she closed her eyes and said:

"I'll wait for you too."

FIN


End file.
